


A trial

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Kudos: 2





	A trial

Simon blinked awake, his body sore and heavy and freezing. He knew this feeling, he had a fever. He swiped under the bed covers for his phone and checked the date when he found it. Two days, he'd been out for two whole days. He groaned. 

"What did you do?? I know you're in there listening. Did you not sleep for two days straight? I'm exhausted."

There was a knock on Simon's door. His mother. 

"Sweetie, are you ok?"

"Y-Yes! Er, well, no. I think I have a fever, and I don't have any medicine left. Can you please get me some?"

She poked her head into his room, and looked him over. He indeed was very flushed. Familiar with this, she gave a gentle nod and a smile. "Sure thing, just rest up and I'll be right back. I'll make you some broth too."

"Thank you," he replied quietly as she closed his door back.

" **She's so ready and willing to do anything for you. She's been a charm these past couple of days.** " A voice chimed in the back of his mind, deep and honeyed.

"You leave my mom alone." Simon warned, mildly. It wasn't as if he could actually fight the voice in his head, but he'd certainly try.

" **Oh, don't get so riled up. She's always hovering, and we both know that at this point. Might as well put her to good use.** "

"Doing what, exactly?"

**"Well, you're so short-** "

Simon closed his eyes with a huff. The voice didn't want to tell him, and he didn't want to hear the insults. He tried hard to remember the last few days, but he was only able to see a few flashes here and there. He missed dinner, but the voice took his place--and could it really be called a voice if it could take over his body? There had to be more to this. Maaaybe if he could get to the library. When he felt better that is. Until then-

"What are you?" He asked.

" **I'm you.** " The voice replied, and Simon frowned deeper.

"Liar. What's your name?" Wait, what if it was a demon? Aren't you not supposed to ask demons names?

" ** _Symone._** "

Sea-moan. Not Sigh-mon. Different, if only slightly. A very close coincidence though.

"Where'd you come from?"

A pause. " **Atmos, I used to rule there.** "

"You hesitated. Where's Atmos?"

" **Obviously not here. A shame really, I quite think I miss it.** "

Behind his still closed eyes he could almost see it vividly. A freezing winter wonderland, a land surrounded by water, a place too hot for its own good; the ground cracked and cratered and in flames...some of his own handiwork, and a city of wind. And he could see him too, standing tall, proud, and frankly a little unhinged. It scared him a little, that this was probably the man inside his head. He'd seen him die though, many times in his dreams, maybe he was just a ghost? Ghosts possess objects, maybe it was the necklace.

Simon's hand hovered over it, but stopped. He'd stopped him.

" **Don't.** " Symone warned him.

Simon just reached over with his free hand and pulled it off.

" **Nooooooo!** " 

The voice shouted, then dwindled away. For a moment, it was silent. Simon looked pleased with himself. 

" **I'm just kidding, of course. You didn't think that would actually work, did you?** " The voice spoke up again flatly, and Simon gasped.

"You-" 

There was another knock on his door. His mom came in with a bowl of soup and a medicine bottle.

"You're back!" Simon blurted, flustered. "That was quick."

He gave a small chuckle as he, no Symone, slipped the necklace back around their neck.

"Of course dear, I went as quick as I could. Want you feeling better in no time." She said soothingly. 

" **Me too, I hate being sick.** " Symone agreed, somewhere in the back of his mind. " **So today's all yours.** "

Simon swallowed thickly. This was going to be a trial.


End file.
